


Angel of the Bender

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5x17, Alternate Ending, Dry Humping, Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 5x17:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Bender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



> Written on LJ for the 5 Acts Meme awhile back. I picked up:
> 
> 5\. Sharing a bed by necessity + accidental stimulation + first time. I read a fic recently wherein the characters (that hadn't had sex yet) were forced to share a bed (who really cares why, right?) & the first character (while sleeping) began grinding against the second character in the middle of the night. For the purposes of this meme, the second could be either asleep or awake when the grinding starts & at first kind of freaks but then gets incredibly turned on. I'd much prefer that the first person wakes up, feels mortified, but then the second encourages them to keep going.

Dean weighed the keys to the Impala in his hand, unsure of which felt heavier- the cold metal, or the pit in his stomach.

Sam stared at him, imploringly.

Cas muffled a low groan from his inebriated fetal position on the bed.

It would be so easy to run for once, and not face his problems head on.

So easy.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sam pleaded. "Dean, please . I need you here. I can't...do this on my own."

Dean set down the keys without looking at Sam, and dropped into bed.

~

He woke up to a warm, solid weight pressed against him.

"What the..." Dean squinted, turning. He nearly ended up with a mouthful of dark hair. "Cas?" 

Castiel, Angel of the Bender, was pushed flushed against him, cheeks flushed in the washed out light from outside, lips parted in soft pants.

Pressed against Dean.

Holding Dean.

Dean turned, slightly to dislodge Cas, and was rewarded with a slow roll of Cas' hips.

Oh. God. Cas was sleeping. Dry humping him in his sleep. Castiel, flushed and panting, half hard against Dean.

Only...Dean knew porn. He knew dry-humping (between guys and girls, or girls and girls, thank you very much).

This? This was...slow, languid. Careful. This was Cas.

Dean froze as Cas sighed into his neck, mouth brushing Dean's skin, sending a shiver through Dean's body.

Oh, God. Dean fought a moan as Cas' pace quickened, feeling words he couldn't understand whispered against his neck. Words that felt like protection, like lo- lust.

Suddenly, just like that, Cas' eyes snapped open, wide and stark blue.

"Dean." 

Cas had said Dean's name alot in that low, graveled tone, but never this low, this unguarded. Needy.

"...Hey..Cas.."

"Dean..i apologize." Cas said, pitched low. "I believe I'm still inebriated." There was genuine unease in his voice, eyes wide, face flushed and...shit.

Dean tangled a hand in Cas' hair, impulsively. "We need this."

Unsaid: _I need this_ .

"I cannot..."

"Cas." Dean whispered, sliding a thigh between Cas' legs. Something in Dean's voice seemed to shake Cas, and he began rocking against Dean, breathing hitched, unsteady.

"Dean." Cas repeated. The alcohol didn't have this effect on him earlier. It didn't give him this low pool of heat in his belly. It didn't make his cock harden, or his breath falter.

Dean did. Dean, who was making low sounds of encouragement, a hand pressed on his lower back, keeping him pressed close. Dean, who's green eyes were focused on Cas' mouth, flicking to his eyes, and back again.

Dean who-

" Dean ," Cas shuddered, feeling his hips jerking once, twice, before heat blazed through his nerves, and he spilled his release through his pants.

Dean didn't draw back, right away, hands trembling on Cas' back.

"You're good," Dean said. "I got you, Cas."

And if Dean's lips brushed Cas' temple, almost tenderly...no one had to know


End file.
